


[podfic] Sweaters

by Annapods



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Beca discovers that Aubrey is knitting her a holiday sweater, and there is no way she's wearing it. No way at all. Is there?Written byThatmitchsentho.





	[podfic] Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816185) by [thatmitchsentho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/s) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rcvkw8fbff9pbfq/%5BPitch%20Perfect%5D%20Sweaters.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rcvkw8fbff9pbfq/%5BPitch%20Perfect%5D%20Sweaters.mp3?dl=0))

 

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 

 

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Knitting and Sewing” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Thatmitchsentho for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 **Credit:** [Red Shiny Wool Background](https://www.vexels.com/vectors/preview/76615/red-shiny-wool-background) designed by Vexels

 

 


End file.
